unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Curse4
__TOC__ Map description The map is mostly the same as the previous versions. Main changes introduced in the 2004 version regarding the previous installment is the replacement of the Lightning Gun with the Sniper Rifle and a lot of structural changes with a slight shift in the visual layout. The areas present in the map are the following: * U-Damage Room (Green): The west turnaround which holds the eponymous item in a secret chamber, as always. * Basement Hallway (Light Blue, Purple): The long, question-mark-shaped lower level passage spanning most of the map. Starts at the U-Damage Room at the west and spans up to the three-levelled Dragon Heads area at the east. * Dragon Heads Area (Dark Purple): Also known as the Lift room, located at the other end of the Hallway, connects the lower level with the upper one; the upper level is composed of a series of wooden bridges which lead to a supposed deadend with a secret on it. * Lightning Gun Hallway (Dark Cyan, Opaque Cyan, Orange): The area spanning from the south end of the U-Damage Room (the stairs) all the way to the Middle Room at the east and the Flak Cannon Room slightly to the north. Holds the Sniper Rifle. In order to avoid misunderstandings, we're going to call it "Sniper Rifle Hallway" * Side Hallway (Pink): Cutting the SR Hallway in half, this area leads to a series of ledges ending in another secret zone. * Flak Cannon Room (Light Yellow): Located at the center of the map, surrounded by the Basement Hallway, the Sniper Rifle Hallway and the Middle Room. Holds the eponymous item. * Middle Room (Ocre): Surrounds the Flak Cannon Area at the north and east, a zone with a set of stairs and a lift. Formerly known as the "Bio Zone", as the weapon is not present in this area anymore. * Rocket Launcher Loft (Dark Pink): The zone located at the mid level, connected with the Middle Area at the north, the Upper Atrium at the upper level and the Basement Hallway at the lower level. Holds the eponymous weapon. * Minigun Room (Blue): A small area located at the middle-east, between the Middle area and the Dragon Heads area. Holds the eponymous weapon, which was moved from its previous location at the latter area. * Upper Atrium (Light Purple, Orange, Cyan, Greenish Cyan, Yellow): The upper level, and the only area situated at the outside. Has a series of pillars surrounding pits to the Rocket Launcher Loft and the Flak Cannon Area while being situated near the Dragon Heads Area. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Prior to playing this match, you're given the chance to switch to DM-Sulphur by paying 55 game units. Tips and tricks Trivia * Due to time shortcomings, the "Lightning Gun Hallway" couldn't be renamed as "Sniper Rifle Hallway" as it was supposed to be. This, however, can be fixed, by creating a file called DM-Curse4.int in the System folder and adding the following content: ZoneInfo25 ZoneName="Sniper Rifle Hallway" * Until the stats for the game were shut down, the map held the distinction of being the 44th. most played UT2004 map of all-time, with nearly 63.000 matches."Unreal Tournament 2004 Map stats" @ ut2004stats * According to Cliff Bleszinski, he felt the original Curse3 was "way too tight and cluttered", and promised a fix for the Bonus Packs right after the release of 2003. This map is said fix, and didn't made it for the Bonus Packs. Gallery DM-Curse4-official.jpg|Official screenshot. ut2004-dm-curse4-kragoth.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 1. ut2004-DM-Curse4-thannis.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 2. Unreal Tournament 2004 - Gameplay en español (DM-Curse4) Unreal Tournament 2004- Deathmatch Curse4 DM-Curse4-Zoned-Front.jpg DM-Curse4-Zoned-Rear.jpg DM-Curse4-Zoned-Side.jpg DM-Curse4-Zoned-TopDown.jpg Unreal Tournament 2004 (UT2004) ECE - PC (2004) Curse4 - DeathMatch 1 External links and references See also